


A Night in the Blue Sky

by M3103



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3103/pseuds/M3103
Summary: The WRGP semi final last round approaches . Team Ragnarok decided to go for a walk in the near mountains to relax before their duel with Team 5ds .
Relationships: Brave/Dragan/Harald (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 3





	A Night in the Blue Sky

A night before the WRGP semi-final round against Team 5ds , the three members of team Ragnarok decided to have a walk around the mountains near their house .

\- " So the weather is great for some hangout, isn't it ? " Dragan said. 

" Well yeah , I couldn't be more happier to be around you guys . " Brave added .

" Plus , we've got to chill before that duel . They really did got our nerves !" Harald said .

When they arrived at a spot , they all sat down and started talking :

" The last time I've been to a mountain was when I tried to be a stupid before Harald comes and be my hero ." Dragan said

The silver haired man blushing turned around to face his teammate after that sentence. He came closer and kissed his left cheek and hugged him , which got him flushing red .

Brave looked at both of them and held his laugh to avoid being killed by his two friends . He then hugged the violet eyed man too and said :

" Well what can ya say ? He's cute right ? Just don't let Jack freaking Atlas get over you. "

\- " WHAT ? "

\- " Oh God Brave ! "

The redhead nuzzled harald's nose and kissed his forehead saying :

" Do you know why do I love you both ? It's because you both are cute when you're getting angry at me . "

The two others looked in surprise and laughed : " Aww , we love u too ! "

They all ended up hugging each other and kept looking at the stars which wore the blue night sky until some time later .

The End .


End file.
